


All Yours

by explodingnebulae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/pseuds/explodingnebulae
Summary: Ignis gets a call and a visit from his Prince.





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I wrote for a friend because she's been dragging me through ignoct hell as of late.

There was no pressing need for his presence, there never was, and yet the prince always insisted that he remain at his side. In youth, the chamberlain served as a constant at the heir apparent’s hip, young fingers intertwined with palms sweating far too much to stay there. More nights than not, Ignis would find Noct in his bed or vice versa, but they were always together. Sharing bedtime stories of brave knights and weaker men, tenderly humming lullabies until he drifted off with the boy prince tucked neatly in his arms. Noct had thrown an egregious tantrum the day Ignis had to leave for his studies, and it was all the young boy could do to hold to his prince for a moment longer than necessary and whisper gentle comforts into soft ebony locks.

In adolescence, Ignis sensed a change in Noct’s perception of him, could feel it altering into something far removed from the tight-knit bond of childhood. He grasped at independence but stretched himself from the safety of his comfort zone. He clung to Ignis with one hand and pushed him away with the other, and the chamberlain endured, knowing that as long as Noct needed him, he would remain loyally at his side. When he would lash out as a teenager, Ignis would lend an ear. When he needed a verbal punching bag, Ignis would put himself in direct line of the blows. Trial after trial, he absorbed Noct’s rage, his pain, his aggression, his sorrows, his ignorance, his discovery. Ignis received blow after blow, knowing that in the end their bond remained unbroken. 

He remained loyally Noct’s.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey, Specs, you doing anything tonight? I was going to ask Prompto if he wanted to hang out but I saw his Snapchat and he’s out with Gladio,” Noct’s voice came from the phone and into his ear. Ignis enjoyed listening to Noct on the telephone, his speech was always more relaxed and there was an easy gentility that caused warmth to flourish within the chamberlain. 

“I’m currently in the process of making dinner. I intended on delivering some to you, anyway. Other than that, I have nothing that requires my immediate attention for the rest of the night,” he returned as he checked the stiffness of the pasta. Almost done. 

There was a brief pause from the other end and Ignis wondered what Noct was up to. It was only when he heard the prince fumbling about and muttering curse words under his breath did Ignis make a conjecture. After years of observing the prince attempt mundane tasks while preoccupied with something else, Ignis could easily assume that Noct was making an effort to put his shoes on. 

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” Noct declared in a huff of breath. “I’ll be over in a few. Is there anything you want me to bring before I leave?” 

Ignis muffled the quiet hum of laughter that threatened to erupt from his lips and shook his head before audibly giving Noct his answer. “You in one piece, if possible. Please be careful, Noct. I know you’re more than capable of handling yourself, but…” 

“But you worry, I know,” finished the prince with a slightly annoyed edge. Ignis huffed through his nose and rolled his eyes. There was nothing wrong with worrying about the one who carried the future of an entire kingdom on his shoulders. “I’ll be fine, Iggy, I promise. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Even after years of hearing his nickname come from the lips of several individuals, it still made Ignis weak to hear it roll of Noct’s tongue. The way he said his name was unlike when Gladio or Prompto would utter it. It held an air of familiarity, of intimacy, that was reserved specifically for him to hear, and Ignis would never once take it for granted. He adored being called Iggy the way others adored being called darling or dear by their partners. The chamberlain drew his lips back in a amiable grin.

“I’ll see you then, Highness. Be safe,” he uttered gently into the phone before he hung up and placed the phone on the counter next to his stove. The warmth that centered itself within him began to spill outward, consume him like a shadow in an underpass. It ran through his veins until it claimed ownership of him. For years he had been afraid of admitting to himself the cause of the sensation. He denied himself again and again until it became the rhetoric he repeated in the mirror each morning as he styled his hair. 

_You’re not allowed to love him._

He turned the burner off and grabbed the handles of the pot. After years of being in the kitchen, temperature was hardly an issue and his hands barely felt the heat from the sweltering metal as he poured the pasta into the strainer that rested in the sink. 

Ignis finished preparing dinner without delay or further thought, setting two plates instead of throwing it into a container as he would do on occasion. He rummaged through his selection of wine, perusing for the bottle that would compliment dinner perfectly, and once he found it, he grabbed two glasses and filled each. As he finished rinsing and stacking the dishes in the dishwasher, he heard a knock at the door. 

“Hey, Specs. You decent?” 

He made no attempt to cover the snort of laughter that left him as the doorknob turned and Noct appeared in his doorway. Ignis crossed the room as the prince jiggled the key from the slot and shut the door behind him. Before Noct had time to take his shoes off or get in a proper greeting, Ignis had his hand resting on his prince’s cheek and was guiding him upwards to meet his lips. 

He could taste the outside world in the kiss, the cool of the evening air masking the heat of Noct’s mouth. A startled gasp from the prince melted into a comfortable exhale from his nose before he returned the gesture. The couple remained that way for but a moment before Ignis backed away. 

“I guess it is appropriate to kiss the cook, huh?” Noct beamed with flushed cheeks before kicking off his shoes. “Especially when it smells like that! Damn, Ignis. I might be getting a little ahead of myself but I think you may have outdone yourself this time.”

“Come now, it’s nothing you haven’t eaten before. Though, we better eat before it gets cold.”

“No complaints here,” Noct hummed as he brushed by Ignis, grabbing hold of his hand in the process. The chamberlain sighed as he accepted the hold with a gentle grip of his own as they crossed the too-short distance to the dining area. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

After cleaning up, Ignis and Noct lounged on the couch, turning on a movie that neither of them had any true interest in, but stared at regardless. They shifted this way and that until both found a position that worked best for them while still having complete contact with one another, fingers intertwined, Noct’s head resting on Ignis’ chest. 

Admittedly, Ignis could have died in that moment and been entirely satisfied, save the fact that he would no longer be there for the heir apparent. Nothing could quell his reeling mind like Noct could. Mundane tasks became enjoyable when he was around and any type of trial was nothing more than a blip on his screen, something entirely surmountable. When he was at Noct’s side he felt unstoppable, invincible, capable of anything and everything. And when he had Noct in his arms, he felt like the entire world around him vanished into nothingness. There was only his companion safe in his arms, a gentle lullaby lilting in the chamberlain’s throat as the prince nuzzled in closer to him.

“You tryin’ to put me to sleep, Specs?” Noct muttered with a yawn and pressed a kiss to Ignis’ jaw. “I already napped three times today. If I go to sleep this time, I’m out until tomorrow.”

“Only trying to relax you,” Ignis entreated as he turned his attention to Noct. There was a controversial glint in his cobalt gaze. On one hand, it betrayed the languor the prince was experiencing, and on the other… He knew that look all too well, and if it were to win over, Ignis would be helpless to stop whatever came next. In an attempt to find a middle ground, Ignis gave a sigh and reached for the remote. “If you wish, I could put on something more interesting.”

“Nah, what I’m watching is the best thing on right now,” Noct replied cheekily before grabbing at Ignis’ hand. The chamberlain raised a brow and began to smile, only to have it captured by his prince’s lips. 

“Just right now?” inquired Ignis with feigned insult. 

_“Always.”_


End file.
